


Dances in the Air

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: There was a time when Elsa thought herself a witch, unfit for heaven, unworthy of heaven's light. But angels come in many forms and now, with Honeymaren, she finds herself dancing on the air.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dances in the Air

Honeymaren guides Elsa upwards, upwards – over the gnarled roots of the great tree, into its branches that coil like the patterns of an illuminated manuscript, like calligraphy from distant shores…

Elsa had seen the patterns in the tomes, their yellowed pages too delicate for her young hands to dare to touch – seen the calligraphy in letters of state her father tucked away before turning to her… glimpses of a world untouchable.

The bark is rough beneath her fingertips. Elsa relishes that roughness as she ascends.

Sunlight spills through the branches, through leaves of gold and crimson. Elsa breathes in sharply, thinking on the stained-glass window in the Arendelle chapel when sunlight overwashes its tints. The rays make the rose-flower fan with flame, make the blue burn like the nokk’s mane in moonlight – and at the heart of the great window, an angel with arm outstretched to lead the pure souls to heaven…

That window had mocked her at her coronation, when she had thought herself a damned soul, a witch…

Now, Honeymaren’s hand stretches out in the angel’s place and Elsa takes it, letting herself be drawn upward into paradise.

They break through the leaves, the last wall the earthly world puts in their way, and exult in the limitlessness of blue.

It flows about them like a sea, the silver-white sun catching the curves that are not curves and crests that are not crests the same way it might catch the water’s movement – for the air is an undulating thing, the sky breathing and weaving and dipping like the waves it sometimes dances with…

They bask in the high treetops, hand in hand. Awe reverberates around them with the air… and then Elsa jumps.

Jumps like a dancer, like a mermaid breaking the surface of the water in glory only to dive down again into a world of bejeweled coral as wondrous as the world above with its ruby set like a blood-soaked heart amid the sapphires, like a heart so swollen with love that it bleeds upon the world and its blood gives life, burns with life – the startling sun –

Elsa jumps – and Gale catches her.

Gale catches her and glides about her legs, buoying her in this great sea of sky – and now it is Elsa’s turn to reach out – and Honeymaren who clasps her hand – and all the while Gale laughs beneath their legs.

They fall but do not fall, for they rise with each new blue wave, all tinged with silver and pearl – and they trust Gale and, deeply, deeply, they trust each other.

Hand in hand, they dance and swirl – and now Honeymaren is as mermaid-like as Elsa was – and Elsa as angelic as Honeymaren was.

Heaven is more than around them. It is in them – and they together are heaven for each other.

They kiss deeply before the snow-white fan of the sun and make an image more exultant than any the glassblowers of Arendelle might craft for chapels.


End file.
